Talk:Matrim Cauthon
Memories This may just be me, but it seems fairly certain that the memories aren't not from a previous life. He remembers that several of the people in his memories didn't like Artur Hawkwing, and I'm also fairly certain that he remembered being an ally of Hawkwing as well. I don't think it's possible that he was reincarnated several times in Hawkwings time. *Don't know if this is the place for it, and I apologise if I am in error. but I have two ideas about this. First, it could be like Mat said, and it's all about the people that made deals with the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. Or, I think the memories come from Mat's ancestors, like the columns in Rhuidean. *I don't know if they're all his past lives, but I think it's safe to say they didn't come from the Aelfinn or Eelfinn, or people who dealt with them. For one thing, none of his memories reference them. He has no memories of having gone through the doorways or the tower from those other lives. For another, the Eelfinn doorway was in Rhuidean during the lifetimes of all the men he remembers. He is called Son of Battles by the Aelfinn before he has those memories, and occasionally speaks the Old Tongue before meeting even them. And Hawkwing lived a long time, it's possible he could have had multiple lives in Hawkwing's lifetime. The Dragon seems to be spun out only when the pattern needs him, but other people might live more often. Birgitte seems to have lived at least a few lives in the Third Age, Mat may have lived dozens. 11:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) *It should be noted that Hawkwing lived till 82, while many of Mat's past lives died in battle (presumably at fairly young ages). It isn't unreasonable to assume that a past incarnation died to one of Hawkwing's earlier crusades, another died during the Trollock invasion or some other major battle, and a last incarnation outlived Hawkwing and into the Hundred Years War. Half the Light of the World give up half the light of the world, to save the world (a fancy way of saying he will lose sight from one of his eyes whilst doing something heroic) As much as I agree with this theory do we actually need this in the actual text here? Would this not belong on a theory page or something? Whats the score on this? - Elliot N 15:53, 27 April 2006 (UTC) *I agree; theory/speculation/supposition belongs in its own space. Rccarman 21:54, 27 April 2006 (UTC) *: Maybe on something like Dreams, Viewings, and Foretellings? Or a separate page entirely? (damn, I thought we'd started that page already) nae'blis (talk) 15:24, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *:: I see no problem with the Odin References section, except perhaps the name of it (perhaps it should be a subsection to something more general and standardized across char pages, etc). --Gherald 08:39, 2 May 2006 (UTC) *:: *:: In the second paragraph (or first, depends on how you count) is stated he lost his left eye, and a prophecy is fullfilled then. And then follows a statement of Mat. Not the prophecy, what you would expect. I don't know in with way I have to chage it, and I don't have TDR in English, so I can't look up the English version. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 11:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup After skimmming this article it's not clear to me why it needs the Cleanup tag. Sure it could use improvement and rephrasing, but nothing about it looks messy to me... --Gherald 02:49, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Luck I have a theory on how mat got his luck. Remember when verin was showing egwene the ter'angreal? She showed her a set of dice that were linked together and gave the bearer immense luck. i think they fell apart and wound up in mat's die case. After he was healed he found his dice cup and dice in the wardrobe. this may also be why he hears dice all the time. Asha'man Nellis, Jearn Rift Sept of the Codarra Aiel 01:21, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I think Mats luck may have to do with the six dice ter'angreal, but in a different manner. I seem to remember that some ter'angreal had recently been stolen by the black ajah before mat was freed of the dagger by a group of sisters. I was under the impression that one of the sisters in the circle was of the black and was in posession of the ter'angreal during the healing, and somehow accidentally (or purposefully, if it was Verin) imparted him with his gift of luck. Spoiler for Daughter of the Nine Moons It mentions information from Knife of Dreams without any spoiler tags. I'd clean it myself but I haven't finished CoT. About Mat's death I wonder if this is a mistranslation (I read the series in French and have only begun in English, so I'm not far enough yet), but in LoC chapter 5 Mat thinks several times that he was dead while hanging on the tree in Rhuidean. Could we consider it is a way of Jordan to show us the prophecy is fulfilled, or the author has he already said something about it ? -Alarielle- 22:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *No its not a mistranslation, Mat does actually think that he has die once. This comes up in KoD over and over. As for the prophecy who knows Mat dies a bunch of times. Altho i think that it might refer to when Ravin kills him and Rand kills Ravin with bailfire.Kumar12 08:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) "To die and live again once more as part of what was." He dies in Rhuidean and after Rand revives him, he realizes that he has the memories of people from the past. ::To respond to this for future reference: RJ said that Rahvin's lightning was Mat's death and Rand's balefiring of said Forsaken is Mat's resurrection. ---- 23:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Tuon I was under the impression that he did not become Prince of the Ravens until Tuon returned his pledge to marry in TGS Lilgell2 00:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Tuon completed the Seanchan marriage ceremony at the end of ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :More specifically, here: . Hope that helps. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Mat's Unknown Sisters In the page of Mat's parents, Natti Cauthon and Abell Cauthon, it is mentioned that they have three children. However, with the unknown sisters on this page, it makes five. This should be changed, right? Snadles 00:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You are right. I can't find any evidence of two unknown sisters. They have been removed.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) In Chapter 24 of the Dragon Reborn, it says that Mat has four sisters. When referring to his ability to slip past guards, it says "It was a talent you developed when your mother always suspected you were up to some mischief and you had four sisters to tell on you." Looking at my previous sentence, I admit I wasn't very clear. I was implying that we should say that Natti and Abell Cauthon have five children, and not three. Snadles 21:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. Should be fixed now.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Out of Altara section Can't we remove the tag requesting expansion? The summary works well as it is and it is time for Mat's page to catch up to Caemlyn and ToM timeline. Ronmamita 20:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Height Currently the page lists Mat's height as being 1 span 1 foot 2 inches which is a grand total of 72 inches. Rand's page, however, lists his height as 1 span 5 inches for a total of 65 inches, or 7 inches shorter than Mat. I'm fairly certain that Rand is supposed to be taller than most (if not all) Two Rivers people, including Mat who's never described as being exceptionally tall. 00:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC)El Pedanto : Further, 18 stone is 252 lbs, which is pretty chunky for someone of average height(and not thin even if he is 6'0"). Mat was described as "wiry" in his first appearance. There's no way that weight is correct. 07:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::How is 180 lbs chunky for someone who is described as wiry? A real world stone weight may be fourteen pounds, but a WoT stone weight is ten pounds. At eighteen stone, Mat weighs 180 lbs. The weight is correct. ---- 09:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::*''A stone is 14lbs. 18 stone for someone of Mat's height would be severely overweight. I think 12 stone is 168lbs. Sounds about right. 15:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::*As I said, a real-world stone is fourteen pounds. But a WoT-world stone is ten pounds. ---- 05:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Mat's height is wrong, though; good catch. He's supposed to be something like 5'10"-5'11. I'll look for a source. http://www.dragonmount.com/forums/topic/65579-how-tall-is-the-white-tower/page__st__40#entry2079700 does a fair job, if you have access to the graphic novels. 6'2" is over 6' in our world, too. -- nae'blis 19:48, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The letter in the graphic novel was from 2004. The latest interactions from the FAQ puts Mat at six feet tall. Also, our inches are the same, it is the feet that are different. Most of the glossaries gave us this info. ---- 00:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Mat can't be BOTH six feet tall in our universe and have the inches be the same. If the inches are the same, he's a shade over 5 feet. He's a bit shorter than Rand, and we know Rand is more than two paces tall. Two paces = one span= six feet. -- nae'blis 04:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::If Mat is six foot tall, in English measurment, then he is 72 inches. 72 inches converted back to WoT measurment is seven feet, two inches or one span, one foot and two inches. Not sure where you're getting that Mat is six foot in both. Maybe I missed something. ---- 07:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll have to get my digital sources lined up before I can find the citation I'm looking for. But basically it has to do with the height of an unstrung Two Rivers longbow, I believe... but it's all moot. Nobody's arguing that Mat isn't ~6 feet in our world. What we're disagreeing on is whether Inches are equivalent, or Feet are. I say that Span = Six Feet in either world, because Therava is "tall as most Aielmen" (WH, 133) and is explicitly a span or more in height. -- nae'blis 16:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, Moiraine's father is "very tall for a Cairhienin" (NS, "It Finishes"), and also just under six feet. Even Cairhienin men are not a foot shorter than Mat. -- nae'blis 16:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wotan I hope this is the right place to discuss this, but has anyone ever noticed the similarity between Mat's ''ashandarei ''and Wotan's spear, as mentioned in Wagner's Ring Cycle Opera (source; last paragraph under 'The Story'). It just struck me as being incredibly similar! Greetings! 0903thijs (talk) 19:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Expanded A little trivia It is interesting, that of all the sisters who broke the ruby-eyed dagger's curse over Mat in Tar Valon, only Serafelle survived Tarmon Gaidon :Dear friend, I believe Brendas survived it too. The rest, however - Siuan, Anaiya, Verin, Sheriam, Alanna, did I miss someone? - they died indeed. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 10:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Mat's height, part 2 Is he really that tall, according to this same website a span is 6ft (1.8288 meters) plus 1 foot (0.30.5 cm) plus another 2 inches (5 cm). For a total of 7 feet two inches (183 cm). That is tall even by today's standards, in a fantasy setting and with a time period still using swords and spears how would he get the proper nutrition to grow that tall. He was a farmer in the middle of nowhere his diet could not of enough nutrients for him to get to that height. Six feet would be giant, this is ridiculous and Rand is taller. There is a clear link between nutrition and height look at the average Japanese height for several years post WWII, with the introduction of other food sources it has steadlily climbed. He is taller than LeBron James and Shaquille O'Neal really. :Actually, he is only six feet tall, using our measurements. A span is equal to six feet, and a foot is equal to ten inches. So, all in all, he is 72 inches tall (seven feet=70 inches, plus the extra two). The average height of men in the middle ages is a little over 68 inches. And yes, Mat was a farmer, but I seem to remember somewhere that he said he never wanted for food when he was growing up. ---- 22:06, December 22, 2014 (UTC)